Ghostly Falls
by sjo165
Summary: After Dipper finds a Ghost Portal in a hidden tunnel, he accidentally sets them loose. Now Danny Phantom needs his help to get them all back inside! There's just one little problem... Gideon has teamed up with Vlad! How will it all end? Find out in... Ghostly Falls! (This story has been a hit! Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more chapters!)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Findings

I slid the book farther in my coat as I kept running, breathing hard and trying not to fall. My name is Dipper, son of the Pines family. My sister, Mabel, was supposed to come with me… but she chickened out. But more on my weird life later. "Ack!" I yelled, tripping over a big log. I covered my head with my arms, making me unseeable. The ghost flew over me with debris flying everywhere. A huge crack had sounded as a tree fell next to me, just missing me barely.

I sighed softly as another ghost flew over me. "Ah!" I screamed. I quickly got back up and ran for the Mystery Shack. I looked to the side to see one ghost chasing another. I just covered my head and kept running. I squinted, seeing the Shack far away. I ran swiftly, dodging tree after tree, and dove for the door. "Grunkle Stan! Mabel! Soos! ANYONE?!" I yelled. The Shack was totally empty! Then, I saw a bright light flicker at the window. "Oh no! The ghosts are here to get me!" I said, withering on the floor.

The door suddently opened, and Mabel, Soos, and Grunkle Stan poured in. "What are you doing there, Dipper?" said Stan, confused. "Yea Dipper, what ARE you doing?" said Wendy, laughing in the doorway. I rose to my feet. "Nothing!" I yelled, blushing and running to my room. "What is his deal? Mabel said, carrying in groceries. "Meh…" Stan said. "I guess he's like… scared?" said Soos, carrying in more. "I don't know, but I'm gonna find out! C'mon Waddles!" said Mabel, giggling as Waddles crawled up the stairs by her side. She opened the door to see me pacing. "Darn… I was a fool… grrrr…" I mumbled. "Dude, seriously? We went over this!" Mabel said, pushing me. "It's not that…" I said, pushing me back. "Well then what's wrong?" said Mabel comforting me. "Well," I said, laughing slightly. "Let me tell you the whole story!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Findings Part 2

After Soos, Mabel, and my Grunkle Stan left for the "Non-supermarket" (And Grunkle Stan called it), I went for a walk. Then, next thing I knew, I slid down a big hill to end up in a dark hidden tunnel. "Great!" I mumbled as I struck a match. I saw a green faint light ahead. I ran towards it to find a portal emitting a green aura. Next to it was a number pad, which I kept guessing for. I finally guessed the right numbers (0000) when thousands of ghosts flew out from the portal. "Oh no! What have I done?!" I yelled, running out of the cave with the book in my hand, pages flipping rapidly. And… you know the rest.

"Woah… have you fallen lately? asked Mabel. "Shut up! Of course not!" I said. "Well I wanna see! Should we go back?" Mabel asked. "Maybe… not right now though… I'm beat!" I said, flopping on the bed. Suddently, a black ghost came through the walls and dumped himself on the floor. "AH! GHOST!" I yelled, throwing the covers over me. The ghost turned back into its "human form" and groaned. "What are you?!" Mabel screamed. "Grappling hook!" she said, shooting him with it. "Wait! Stop!" he said, rolling across the ground. He quickly stood up. "Here, I came to return this." he said, holding out the 3 book. "Wha-?" I said, patting my coat. "The book!" I yelled, throwing myself at him and grabbing the book. "Ack!" he said, turning invisible. I fell through him, gasped in surprise, and hopped on the bed. "Listen to me! I'm gonna need your help!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Explanation

The mysterious guy sat down on a crate. "My name is Danny Fenton. Can I trust you guys to help me?" asked Danny. "Sure…" Mabel and I said at the same time. "I'm a halfa, which means I'm half ghost, half human." he explained. "So that's who I saw flying after that other ghost!" I yelled. "Yea…" Danny said, standing up. "I need your help to get all the ghost that YOU let out of the portal! And if you don't… I will haunt you forever!" yelled Danny, his eyes turning green. "AHH!" Mabel yelled, throwing Waddles at him. Waddles screeched and ran downstairs. "That's showing him Waddles!" Mabel yelled, laughing. "Fine, I'll help you catch all the ghosts! OK?" I said, holding out my hand that was shaking. Danny shook it. "OK! See you around!" he said, flying through the roof. "See you later… grrrr…" I said, mumbling again. "I think he was kinda cute!" Mabel said, giggling. "Yuck! Goodnight!" I said, pulling the covers up to my head and falling asleep.

**Meanwhile, at the Gideon residence…**

"I need revenge… REVENGE!" yelled Gideon, slamming his hand on the table. "The Mystery Shack, the Pines family, the fame… I WANT IT ALL! Just-just-just calm down Gideon…" said Gideon, clutching his new amulet. He sighed. "Where am I supposed to get my revenge at exactly? I need… a partner. Someone who will help me with my plans… to conquer Gravity Falls! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Gideon evilly. "But, where could I get such help?" Gideon asked him, twirling around in his chair.

"You called?" A mysterious man said on Gideon's bed. "AH! WHO ARE YOU?!" Gideon said, clutching his amulet tightly. It started to glow as the man was lifted into the air. "Wait! You need help, don't you? I can help!" he said. Gideon set him down in front of him. "What is your name, mysterious person?" he asked. "Hmf… my name is Vlad. And I suppose your name is Gideon?" Vlad said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Yes it is, Vlad. And yes, I do need help for my plan… with my brains and your powers… we can destroy the Pines family for good!" Gideon said, laughing again. "Cool it down, little man. And how do you know I'm half ghost?" Vlad asked, suspicious. "Trust me, I have powers and secrets that you won't believe! I know that you want to get revenge on Danny Phantom, and rule the world. Have we got a deal?" said Gideon, holding his hand out. "You, my weird little friend, have a deal." Vlad said, laughing evilly with Gideon by his side. "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Awakening

_Oh boy… another day in the summer of weirdness… _I thought, sitting up and yawning. Mabel flopped over and kept snoring. I hopped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. I popped in another pop song in the radio that Grunkle Stan kept in the bathroom. Undressing, I hopped in the shower and turned the knob, letting water sprinkle all over my face. "Yuck… Grunkle Stan!" I said, throwing out hair clumps stuck to the drain onto the ceramic floor. I grabbed some shampoo and lathered it all over my tannish hair. My favorite song came on the soundtrack and I started to sing. Soon after, I hopped out the shower and put some shorts on, along with my hat. "Oh Dipper… you little rascal…" said Mabel outside the door, mimicking Wendy. "Shut it Mabel!" I yelled, coming out the steamy bathroom. Mabel laughed as she went in. I crossed from the living room to the Mystery Shack to see Danny standing in front of the mirror. "Uh… hehe... WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I yelled at him quietly. "Calm down, will ya? I'm here undercover with my parents. They don't know I'm a halfa, so don't tell them! Got it?" he said, pointing a finger to my chest. "It seems that you've made a new friend, Danny! What's your name, son?" Jack Fenton asked. "OK, listen, are you going to buy something or flirt with my great nephew?!" Grunkle Stan said, annoyed. "You and Danny should hang out sometime! Are they still calling that?" Jack said, whispering to Danny. "I think we'll get this, Mr… uh… Pines?" Danny said, holding out a toy gun and 5 bucks. "Sold!" Grunkle Stan said grinning, swooping the money off of Danny's hand. "Greedy little Grunkle you got there, huh?" Danny said, walking out of the store, hands in pockets. "Got it!" I yelled at him, and he nodded from behind. Mabel came down the stairs, throwing the hair clump at Stan. "Disgusting!" Mabel said, rather disgusted.

**From behind a bush…**

"There she is… all nice and gussied-up… I want her back!" Gideon said, slamming the binoculars to the ground. "Will you calm down and shut up, little man? Do you know the plan?" Vlad said, crouching down more. "Yes sir! And this time… we will take over the Pines family! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Gideon. _I swear, this kid has some anger issues or something… _thought Vlad, holding his head.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Trickening

(This chapter was rushed in a way, so just PM me is something is wrong!)

_Ring A Ding A Ling! _The bell sounded as the door opened. "Ah ha! A new customer!" Grunkle Stan said, running over to a very handsome boy. "More like a _new boyfriend!_" Mabel said, leaning on the store counter. "Pheh… he seems familiar…" I said, coming closer to him. "My name is… uh… Zach… Jackson." he said, looking around the store. "And who is the bea-utiful girl I see?" Zach said, looking at Mabel. She blushed and fell off of the counter, feeling embarrassed. "Hehe… my name is Mabel. Mabel Pines." she said, trying to hide her blush. "Cool name! And you should totally call me." he said, handing her a piece of paper with his number on it. "Wait, wait! Nobody should be flirting with my great niece without me knowing it!" Grunkle Stan said, grabbing the piece of paper out of Zach's hands. "How much are you going to pay me?" he said, holding out a palm. I frowned and thought to myself, _Oh greedy Grunkle Stan. I salute you! _Zach laughed and handed him 20 bucks. "What, that's it?" Stan said, grinning. "Go away, both of you!" Mabel pleaded, pushing me and Stan out the door.

"Hey, wait! What did I do?" I said, struggling from her grasp. "I just wanna… um… catch up with him, you know? Just please leave us alone, please?" she pleaded again. I sighed and nodded. "You better not touch my great niece!" Stan yelled, going outside. I went to the kitchen and made myself some breakfast. "Really?" I heard Zach say. I crept up to the little window and looked into the Mystery Shack's main room. "Listen, I-I know we just met but… I like you… and… I just wanted to say that, OK?" he said, edging closer to Mabel. "I'd think I better go…" he said, turning to the door. "Wait! I just wanted to give you this!" Mabel said, running after him. "Wha-?" he said, turning around. Mabel had planted a huge kiss on his lips. I gasped, and then slid down the wall. "Great… now Mabel's got a boyfriend! When will this day end? "I mumbled, putting my head between my knees.

**Back at Gideon's place…**

Gideon hopped off the bus and ran towards the door, fumbling with the keys in his hand. I finally opened the door and saw his dad in the kitchen, making lunch. "Hi Dad! Gotta… uh… do some stuff! AND DON'T TAKE ALL THE PEANUT BUTTER LIKE YOU DID LAST TIME!" Gideon yelled, running up the stairs and into his room. He slammed the door shut and flopped on his bed. "Did you get the address?" Vlad said, turning to Gideon. "Ahhhh..." he said, rolling around in delight. "What's with you? And DID YOU GET THE ADDRESS?!" Vlad said, standing up with fury in his eyes. "Ahh… what? Oh yea! Here!" Gideon said, snapping out of his trance and handing him a thin piece of paper. "Here we are… on to conquest!" Vlad said, grinning. "Conquest!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five: The Kidnapping Part 1  
(I've had some corrections and additions to Chapter 4 so read it again please…)

(Sorry this is so short and it's been a long time… I had to work on an essay for school…)

I leaned against the window and watched as rain began to fall in Gravity Falls. I sighed, getting up and running down the stairs. I needed to tell Grunkle Stan about what I had seen behind that window. I jumped off the last stair and ran to the living room to see Grunkle Stan watching a back-to-back feature film of Tiger Fist and Duck-tective. I looked around franticly to see if Mabel was around. "Where's Mabel?" I said, looking at Grunkle Stan, who was fast asleep. "C'mon Stan… where's Mabel?" I yelled, shaking him awake. "Ah-wha…? Oh, Mabel! She went out with her new boyfriend or whatever." "WHAT?!" I screeched, freaking out. I ran back upstairs to see a note on my sister's bed. It read: **If you wanna see your sister again, come to where we first met- Lil' G. **"Oh no! Gideon's got Mabel!" I screamed, putting on my boots and grabbing my hat. I slid my book into the pocket of my coat and grabbed my shrink/enlarge flashlight. "GRUNKLE STAN! I'LL BE BACK!" I yelled, galloping down the stairs. I opened the door and splashed into the watery night. I ran fast, trying not to slip and slide across the wet grass.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six: The Kidnapping Part 2

Danny flew by, looking for some more ghosts. "Hey! Get back!" He yelled, pointing the thermos at another random ghost. It shrieked and went for the chase, Danny following swiftly behind.

He eventually caught up to it and pointed the thermos again. The ghost suddenly turned blue and shrieked again, clawing at the air. Soon enough, it was safely back in the Ghost Zone. Danny wiped his gray hair.

"That's the last of them, hopefully. That little booger didn't even help me!" He complained, flying off. He heard footsteps on the ground and pulled out the thermos in response. He flew down for a closer look to see that it was Dipper.

"Hey! Stop" Danny yelled, landing in front of him. Dipper literally flew right through him. "No time! Gotta save my sister!" Dipper yelled in frustration. "Well do you need help?!" Danny yelled back, irritated. He turned and nodded, smiling. "Then let's go!" Danny said proudly. They high-fived each other and ran to the unknown building far ahead.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven: Savior

Gideon grinned, almost a smirk. "They should be here... and then I get my reve-!" Gideon was stopped short by Vlad's swift hand being clamped over his mouth.

"Please don't say that again..." Vlad said, rolling his eyes and scoffing.

"You guys are jerk-faces!" Mabel screamed, being held in a small containers. "I'm sorry my love, but I need my... sorry." Gideon said when Vlad gave him a stern look.

Dipper burst into the room, gasping hard. Danny flew through the open window above the door. Vlad smirked.

"Welcome, welcome. Haven't seen you in a while Daniel. Who's your little friend?" Vlad asked, looking at Dipper. "THAT... is the pain! He stole Mabel from me... and now... he's come to claim her. But that's not going to happen." Gideon said, smirking as well.

"Gideon... I should of known..." Dipper said. Danny rolled his eyes. "How about we go a few rounds, little Danny?" Vlad tauntingly asked. He nodded, throwing himself at him. "I'M NOT LITTLE!" he yelled as they clashed.

Dipper suddenly began to lift up into the air, dropping the flashlight. Gideon smirked, gripping his amulet hard. Dipper gasped, realizing he had made a new one. "I see you're up to your little tricks!" Dipper yelled in defense, trying to float near him. Gideon laughed and started to choke him. Dipper held his throat, unable to do anything.

Danny wiped more sweat off of his face, landing a punch at Vlad's left cheek. Vlad screamed and retaliated, giving the opening that Danny needed. He flew by Gideon and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Wha?" Gideon said, while Danny flew behind him and snatched the amulet off. Dipper fell to the ground with a hard thud and ran to get the flashlight. He grabbed it swiftly and ran back to Danny, standing back to back. "Ready?" he asked.

"Ready." Danny said, nodding. Danny jumped up and double kicked Vlad and Gideon, sending them into a corner. A pile of boxes fell on top of them, trapping them. Dipper knelled down and worked fast, switching the shrink/enlarge diamond with the amulet.

Gideon tried to crawl out of the pile, but Danny stood in front of him. Danny picked both of them up by the shirts in anger. "Where's Mabel?!" Danny yelled, madness swirling in his eyes. Vlad pointed to the box. "Over t-there..." he said weakly.

Danny smirked and tossed Vlad down, stomping on his back. "I'm not little." Danny said, pulling out the thermos and sucking Vlad back to the Ghost Zone. He threw Gideon down on the ground and stepped back.

"Dipper has you now." he said, jumping away. Dipper was standing behind him, the flashlight pointed at Gideon. Gideon's eyes widen, saying "What are you going to do with me..?" he said, whimpering. Dipper smirked and clicked the flashlight on, sending a blast at Gideon. Gideon was launched out of the factory and falling, fast. Dipper quickly ran to the edge and clicked the flashlight again, catching him in midair.

"Leave the Pines family alone!" Dipper yelled, dropping Gideon close to the ground. Gideon stood up and fled the scene. Dipper smiled and twirled the flashlight in his hand. "Good job there!" Danny said, giving Dipper a high five. He grinned and ran to the box where Mabel was held prisoner. He tore off the top, when Mabel launched up and hugged Dipper! "You are the bestest brother ever!" she yelled. She smiled and hugged Danny too.


End file.
